


A Shameless Ayase Eri Selfcest Story

by 823KE



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823KE/pseuds/823KE
Summary: In which Ayase Eri is trapped in the middle of nowhere with... Ayase Eri. With nothing better to do, they do... stuff.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Ayase Eli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Shameless Ayase Eri Selfcest Story

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was originally posted on FanFiction.Net).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri meets Eri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rewritten: 2019/11/05.**

The part-Russian wasn't quite sure what to make of it. But there was one fact she knew for sure, and that was that something wasn't quite right.

And if someone were to tell her that she was hallucinating, she might've thought so as well, had it been an occurrence that lasted shortly.

However, when someone wakes up in an empty room, pure white stretching across the entire plane of existence itself, in front of someone who is essentially you in every aspect- in appearance, in voice, in personality, _everything_\- it's obviously not just a small delusion now, is it?

Well... that's exactly the predicament she was currently in, right now.

Unsure of what to do, or whether she was dreaming- was she on drugs?- Ayase Eri raised a hand.

The clone doesn't, merely blinking back at her.

With a sigh, her hand fell. "Right, so... who are you?" she asked, figuring that at least the doppelganger doesn't seem to be a violent monster. She once saw Arisa playing a game where, at some point, the player character had to fight their way through hordes of copycats, all who were intent on obstructing and defeating (maybe even killing) the real identity/character. The resurfacing of that memory didn't exactly make her feel safe, but at least she was glad her doppelganger wasn't like that.

It took a few seconds before the clone responded, with a gentle smile. "I'm Ayase Eri. And who might _you_ be?" the clone asked.

"...I'm... Ayase Eri."

Beat.

The two stared at each other, before one finally gave in and let out a groan. "Okay, so... something's _definitely_ not right here."

"I guess so," the other blonde, Eri-2, said. "I mean, seeing another me is kinda flattering, but... well, impossible, really."

"Yes, it's impossible for one of us to be standing here in front of the other," Eri-1 replied. "So... either I'm lying, or you're lying. Or... or something incredibly stupid is going on here." Eri-1 raised her head to look at her other self. "I'm not lying, so... are you lying?"

Eri-2 shrugged. "I don't think so. I clearly remember myself to be the only Ayase Eri."

"And the same goes for me, so..."

The two sighed together.

"I guess that means something really stupid is happening, huh?" Eri-2 asked.

"I'm afraid it probably does," Eri-1 said. "Well, then. I have two questions."

"Allow me the honor," Eri-2 said and glanced back at her clone. "Firstly... where are we? Right?"

Eri-1 scratched her cheeks. "No, well... yeah, that's also there, I guess." She gestured to themselves. "But I was wondering more of... why exactly are we naked?" It was exactly as she said- this entire time, both blondes had been completely naked, not a shred of clothing nor fabric on them, unless one counted that one scrunchy that kept their ponytails up.

"...okay, yeah, I guess that's a better question." Eri-2 covered her face with her hand, even more baffled by the situation that neither blondes understood.

Understanding her clone's confusion, Eri-1 chuckled. "It's fine, it's fine. Waking up somewhere unknown would indeed by the first thing anyone thinks of. With that being said..." She put her hands to her hips. "We're in the middle of nowhere, naked, alone. Just what is going on...?"

"No clue there, me," Eri-2 answered.

"Yeah, I know. We're the same person."

"Touche."

...

How long had they been trapped now? Hours? It sure felt like hours, or at least, to the blondes. There was no way of keeping track of time, not in this endless white space, at least. The two tried walking around for a short while, before their fatigues maxed out.

All they had was each other, and even then, that didn't help them much, nor did it explain anything.

So what else but to converse? Maybe speaking to someone who was essentially yourself could be a good way of killing time.

Who else to best understand you, than yourself, after all?

Thus, talking is exactly what they settled on.

"So," Eri-1 eventually said, "I have a question."

"What's that?" Eri-2 asked.

The first blonde scratched her cheeks sheepishly. "Is it... is it narcissistic of me, if I said you kinda look stunning?"

A chuckle escaped the other self's lips. "I dunno. I _am_ you after all. Is it?" she asked. "I mean, I think the same of you, too. You look rather... nice."

"Nice? I am disappointed, me," Eri-1 said. "You're stunning to me, and all I get is 'nice'? That's just mean."

"Haha, if you say so, me."

...

"Is it just me, or is it getting a bit chilly in here?" Eri-2 asked.

"In here? In where?" Eri-1 asked her own question. "Are we in a room? Or are we out of a room?"

The other blonde groaned. "I don't recall being such a poetic philosopher."

"Oh, but you can't help but wonder, can you?" the first blonde said. "But okay, to answer your question... is it?" she asked. "Being naked and all, I'm not exactly feeling any wind or... stuff."

"Huh. If you say so." Eri-2 looked around. "Hm. Must be my imagination then."

...

Just imagining what Nozomi would say, or what expression she'd make, caused Eri-1 to laugh. "Oh, man."

Similarly, Eri-2 already had an understanding grin plastered on her face. "What, were you thinking about what Nozomi would say in this situation?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Eri-1 replied. "_'Oh, Eriichi, who knows. Why don't you try having some fun with your other self?'_ Or some stupid, naughty suggestion, with that knowing-all grin on her face."

"Ha! Thought so." The two shared another laugh together. "Leave it to Nozomi to be our friendly neighborhood pervert."

...

"You know, I just remembered learning from Kotori once that fabric is made from animal skin," Eri-2 said.

"Pretty sure I already knew that," Eri-1 said. "I mean, I didn't _learn_ that, specifically, but... I guess... well, eh. How _did_ I learn that?"

"Who knows? Kotori's just the latest source from where I heard that, I guess," Eri-2 said with a shrug. "But you know, if we could make clothes out of animals..."

Eri-1 rolled her eyes. "There's literally nothing around here, Eri."

"...oh well, then." Eri-2 sighed. "...I see you're calling me Eri now."

"It feels weird and pathetic to talk to someone while calling them 'me'."

The clone grinned. "I was thinking the same."

...

"My butt's starting to hurt," Eri-1 groaned. The clone tilted her head, implying she didn't feel the same. "Yours don't?"

"Not... really," Eri-2 said. "I guess I'm used to it by now."

"And i'm not? How does that work?" Eri-1 said. "We're the same, jeez..."

The clone chuckled. "I guess that's one thing separating us."

A small moment of silence passed. Then...

"Wanna sit on my lap?"

Eri-1 almost choked.

...

It took a few minutes of persuasion before Eri-1 begrudgingly did what her other self said. She, rather embarrassedly, went to sit on her doppelganger's lap. It has to be said and repeated again, here, that both were lacking their clothes, and thus, the situation was much more awkward that it should've been.

"God, this is so embarrassing," Eri-1 muttered.

"Hey, I'm you, you're me. You're just sitting on your own lap," Eri-2 said.

"That's confusing _and_ doesn't help."

"Well, I agree, but oh well."

...

"Can I hug you?" Eri-2 asked.

The first blonde wasn't sure what to think of that. "W-why?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not just me anymore, but I'm really feeling a bit chilly."

Eri-1 narrowed her eyes, then looked around. ...unfortunately, she didn't feel this 'chill' at all. "Yeaaaaah, no, I'm not feeling any different."

Eri-2 sighed. "I guess that's another difference between us, somehow. But yeah... can I hug you?"

"Again, why?"

"I hear close body contact helps keep you warm."

The first blonde blinked. _It does?_ She wondered why she didn't know this, then wondered if she became a bit more similar to Honoka regarding studying and focus. _Well, damn. Umi is going to yell at me when I'm free._ She sighed. "Yeah, okay, sure. But it's embarrassing, though."

"Again, we're the same people."

"It sure feels like different people now." Eri-1 then suddenly turned around, still on the naked clone's lap, facing her other self. "So! I'm going to hug you too. That way, it's less embarrassing!"

Eri-2 blinked. "Uh... sure."

...

They were now in a rather... intimate position, one would have to say. To them, they were just hugging each other for warmth.

In a proper perspective, there were two, naked, blonde girls, hugging each other, one sitting atop another's laps, their faces dyed a light shade of pink.

"_'That way, it's less embarrassing!'_" Eri-2 mocked in a high-pitched voice. "I am burning with shame right now."

"D-double edged sword, Eri. Double edged sword..." Eri-1 groaned.

...

Eri-2 felt something trickling onto her waist. Her mind quickly reached the normal conclusion. "Do you need to go to the toilet?"

"What? No," Eri-1 said.

"Oh. Guess I'm wrong."

Eri-1 then sighed. "It's just sweat, maybe. I feel kinda hot."

"Hot?" The second blonde smiled. "I guess this is working then."

"Working for you, maybe. I never felt cold."

"Oh, sure."

...

A sweet scent entered her nose. Eri-2 narrowed her eyes. "...something smells rather... nice."

"..."

"That must mean something's nearby..." Eri-2 looked around. "But somehow, I can't see anything anywhere. Eri, you mind getting off? I'm going to-"

"It's me," Eri-1 muttered.

The clone blinked. "...uh."

"It's me. I'm... turned on," Eri-1 admitted.

Eri-2 wasn't sure how to process this. "...how...?"

"Look, again, this is probably narcissistic of me, but..." Eri-1 looked away, her face steaming with red. "Y-you look really good, okay? And we're naked, and we're hugging, and I can kinda feel you all over, and... oh God, I... I don't know, I think this situation is getting to me."

"Yeah, I think so too," Eri-2 said. "...and yeah, honestly, it's technically narcissistic, I guess."

"Oh, shut up. Let me calm my libido down," Eri-1 muttered.

The two stayed in their positions.

"...remember what Nozomi said?" Eri-2 suddenly brought up.

Eri-1 raised an eyebrow. "Nozomi wasn't ever here."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Remember what Imaginary Nozomi said?"

"God, it's like you're Honoka or something," Eri-1 muttered. "Yeah, what?"

"About trying out having fun with your other self..."

The first blonde blinked. "...Eri, no, that's just wrong," she said, the absolute worst of ideas flashing across her mind.

"Hey, maybe we're dreaming," Eri-2 said. "Never know when we might get another chance. Besides, you're the one who's turned on. Why're you complaining?"

Eri-1 felt her cheeks go hot again. "Y-yeah, but... but, I mean, let's not! I don't have experience with, with that stuff..."

"Neither do I."

The two Eri's stared at each other.

"Care to be the first?" Eri-2 asked.

Eri-1 pouted. "You're full of shit."

"I don't remember appreciating swears. You are filthy-mouthed."

The first blonde rolled her eyes. "You are crazy."

"It's my duty to clean my own mouth."

"What does that even-"

Eri-2 quickly eliminated the small gap between their mouths.

...

"Are you sure that's how kisses work?" Eri-1 asked again, after getting Eri-2 to stop kissing her an umpteenth time.

"Hey, I mean, kisses are just two lips pressed together, right?" Eri-2 said. "We both know that."

Eri-1 growled. "And we both know there's something wrong about this, and not just in the aspect of moral."

"True, true." Eri-2 rubbed her chin. "Hmm... maybe it needs more enthusiasm."

"Enthusiasm? In kissing?" Eri-1 asked, skeptical. "You're suggesting we add more, I quote, 'enthusiasm', to the act of two lips pressing together, and even worse, between two people who are the same person?"

"Pretty much, but I don't even know where to get started."

The clone missed her skepticism completely.

Eri-1 sighed. "Look, Eri, I don't think-" Vivid memories suddenly surged through her mind. One time, she saw a DVD case fall out of Arisa's schoolbag, and watched it out of curiosity. It was... porn. It was porn. ...now that she thought about it, had she ever given Arisa a scolding for that? ...actually, did she ever return that video? As awkward as that'd be, it's only the right thing to do.

...oh. Eri-1 was about to wonder why she was thinking back to those memories, when she recalled how intense and enthusiastic the kisses between two women were on those videos.

"What's the matter, Eri?" Eri-2 asked.

Eri-1 blinked. "..." _Should I?_ Only she knew how to progress further, but this was a matter of kissing, becoming intimate with, and eventually _sleeping with_ yourself. Would she be willing to toss her morality out the window and go down this path? Eri-1 narrowed her eyes. _But god damn, I'm _burning_ down there..._ she hissed mentally.

"Uh, Eri?"

Eri-1 breathed in. "...o-okay, so...I'll handle that."

"How to go further? Oooh, I didn't know you knew that stuff."

"S-shut up, it's... it's not my fault..."

Eri-2 grinned. "You really _are_ a dirty girl. Man, wait untl-"

It was Eri-1's turn to close the gap between their mouths, albeit differently this time.

...

Her hands wrapped around Eri-2's back. Her legs wrapped around Eri-2's waist. Her tongue wrapped around Eri-2's tongue.

It drove her mind mad, this... barbaric act of hers, of _theirs._ Their kiss, previously a simple act, had now become something that was shattering all her morals into small, unrecoverable shards. Their ragged breaths and moans echoed from them, stopping nowhere, as their saliva clung to one another's pink, fleshy muscle.

Lips smacked with hunger and desire, sweat coating their skin, bodies traveling every inch of each other's surface with nothing but lust.

It felt like an even longer amount of time had passed in the duration of their kiss, when Eri-1 parted from her clone's lips.

"W-wow," Eri-2 muttered. "Wow... wow, Eri."

"...yeah," Eri-1 chimes. "Wow."

The two stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"M-maybe you're right," Eri-2 said. "This feels so... wrong, but nice. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Eri-1 said.

The two kept staring.

"We shouldn't," they whispered together.

But then their lips and tongues smashed together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, this entire story actually came up because I noticed how 'Eriichi' sounds like 'Eri Ichi', becoming 'Eri-1', and then, I thought about writing Eri with... herself. That's... pretty much it. I've rewritten this and decided to try continuing it, of course, and changed some small... stuff, I guess.


End file.
